The Laboratory Support Core provides the basic support for several centralized services and core[unreadable] facilities that are used by the research groups in the Program, including media preparation services, a[unreadable] central glassware facility, shared heavy equipment, and the x-ray film processor. In addition, this core[unreadable] provides partial support for centralized microarray and robotics facilities, which are heavily used by[unreadable] program members.